Where we were meant to be (Alternate ending)
by fanficgirl18
Summary: Hey guys. It's me Music girl althought I changed my username. Anyway First of all I wanted to say thank you for the positive feedback for "At the end..." After some thought I have decided to discontinue it. I love the ending and feel no need to add more. Anyway Here's another story that is fairly similar but different Kind of a role reversal ! Enjoy


Sam stood outside the apartment door waiting for her dad to answer. "Dad?! Are you in there?" She was starting to worry. She had come to Iowa to watch her dad receive the Teacher of the Year award. He knew that and was supposed to pick her up from the airport an hour ago. When he hadn't, she hailed a cab and headed to the apartment.

Inside the apartment Tony was half asleep on the couch. "Hey Jude" was playing on the radio. He turned it up. He loved that song, but all it did was make him think of Angela. It was killing him. It had been months since the breakup but he was nowhere near over her. He wondered if he ever would be. As the song faded, he heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice. He glanced at his watch. He was an hour late picking up Sam. He ran to open the door. "Sam! I'm so sorry honey!" Sam hugged her father and walked into the apartment. She couldn't believe her eyes. The place was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink. This could not be her dad's apartment. "Dad, um ...How's it going?" Tony smiled weakly. "Great. Never better." He lied. "Sam knew better."Wanna talk about it?" Sam sat down on the couch, motioning for her dad to join her. "Sam I swear I'm ... Okay so I'm not so good but I'll get over it." Tony tried to avoid eye contact. "You miss her don't you?" She asked. "Yeah I do, but she wasn't happy here, I hated seeing her like that." Sam could see the hurt in her dad's eyes. "Are you happy here?" Tony thought for a second. "No. But it doesn't matter. We are both doing what we were meant to do." Sam grabbed her dad's hand. "I know you are, but are you where you want to be?" Tony got off the couch and went to the kitchen. "I want to be with her but I don't want her to ever regret being here with me." He said. Sam hated seeing him like this. She wished there was something she could do.  
****************

Angela was in bed. This was becoming a Saturday night ritual. Now that Tony was gone, she didn't feel like doing much of anything. She knew it was pathetic, but she couldn't get over him. She loved him so much, but she knew that if she would've stayed in Iowa, things would've gotten a lot worse. If that would've been the case, she would've felt worse than she did at this very moment. "Okay Blondie. Enough is enough. Get dressed." Angela snapped out of her daze when she heard her mother's voice. "Mother I'm fine please don't do this." Mona rolled her eyes. "Angela I refuse to let you feel sorry for yourself any longer. It's been months. You have to try and get back to normal." Angela grabbed a tissue. "I can't." She said. "Angela have you even tried?" Mona persisted. "I told you I can't mother!" She was now beginning to cry. "I just... I miss him so much. I thought it was the right decision when I made it but I'm not sure now. Did I make the right decision mother?" Mona climbed in bed with her daughter. She had never seen her like this, not even after her divorce. She felt so helpless. "Sweetheart, nobody can answer that question but you. I can tell you this, I do think you'll regret it if you don't try talking to Tony one last time." Angela was shocked by this response. "You really think he wants to talk to me?" Mona smiled. "There's not a doubt in my mind."  
**************

After helping her dad clean the apartment they were watching TV on the couch. "Hey, what do want for dinner?" Tony asked. Sam was quiet for a moment she had been thinking about what she could do to help her dad and Angela. She now had the perfect plan. "Um ... Pizza sounds good." She replied. "Okay I'll order in." Tony replied Sam stopped him. "Hey dad why don't you go pick up some pizzas. They taste better than delivered ones." Tony looked confused. "Uh yeah okay. Whatever you want sweetheart. I'll be right back." As soon as Tony left the apartment, Sam picked up the phone. "Hey, Angela it's Sam. No. Everything's.. Well actually everything isn't fine. We need to talk ..."

After the phone call with Sam, Angela knew, exactly what she had to do. She had to see Tony. She wasn't sure what would happen but she knew that she had to find out if things could work between them. Long distance or not, she loved him and wasn't giving up that easily.

"Dad, you're choking me." Sam released from Tony's loving embrace. "Sorry sweetheart. I'm just going to miss you." He said. Sam laughed. "Miss me? You'll be home next week."  
"I know," Tony said excitedly. Sam smiled. "Okay dad I'm seriously gonna miss my flight." Tony was disappointed. "Are you sure I can't take you to the airport?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl dad. I love you and I'll call when I get home." The two shared one more hug before Sam left.

Five minutes later, Tony was packing some more of his things when there was a knock at the door. "Sam wants me to take her to the airport." He thought happily. He finally made it to the door, but when he opened it, Sam wasn't the one standing there.

"Hi" Angela said. Tony was speechless for several minutes. "Hi" He finally said. "What.. Are you doing here?" He asked. He was wondering if he was dreaming. Angela smiled weakly. "I came to have a heart to heart with my best friend. Can I come in?" Tony still wasn't sure what was going on. "Uh yeah sure." As Angela walked in, she noticed the empty apartment and boxes everywhere. She wasn't sure what to think. "Wow if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were moving." She said. Tony was silent. Should he tell her the truth? That he was moving because of her. Or was it too soon? After all they were no longer dating, as of right now. "Yeah well an opportunity presented itself and I had to take it. He said. Angela was shocked. "I see. What was this opportunity?" She asked curiously.  
Silence again fell upon them. Now was Tony's chance to confess everything. It was NOW or NEVER.  
"Well.. Actually it's a lifelong position.  
Angela was confused. "Wait. Tony a school offered you a lifelong position?" Tony smiled. He couldn't keep her in suspense. "Not exactly.

"You see after some thinking, I realized that this wasn't the only great position I'd been offered. Months ago, someone asked me to marry them. But then, things didn't work and I thought that breaking up and focusing on work would cure a broken heart. It didn't." Angela was now getting emotional. Tony was moving for her. Was he sure? Is that what he truly wanted?

Tony anxiously waited for her to say something. Anything! "Tony, you know that I love you and I'm ecstatic that you're moving home. If that's really what you want." Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Angela of course that's what I want. How can you even doubt that?" Tony moved closer to her. Their lips were almost touching. Angela quickly pulled away. "Tony.. I just don't want you to ever regret this decision and your life with me." Tony caressed her face while looking deep into her eyes. "Hey I promise you that will never happen. I could never regret choosing you and our family." Angela wanted to believe him. She wanted to stop feeling guilty for something that was completely out of their control. The important thing was that chose her and that was what they both wanted. "How can you be sure ? " She asked  
Tony answered her question with a passionate kiss. "I'm sure," he said. Angela nodded, unable to speak and weakened by the kiss. "There's just one little problem." Tony said. "I uh need a temporary job while I look for a new job and prepare for my wedding. Do you know anyone that's hiring?" He asked playfully. Angela giggled. "Actually I am looking for a house keeper. But I don't think it'd be right to hire you on the spot without knowing your qualifications.," she said . Tony smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. After the kiss ended the two stared lovingly at one another. "You got the job." Angela finally said. Tony laughed "No kidding "


End file.
